Lelouch Meets Mary Poppins
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch's life is becoming a chaotic mess, so Mary Poppins comes to help him.


Notes: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise. Mary Poppins was created by P. L. Travers and is owned by Disney.

Lelouch Lamperouge was in a lot of trouble. Although he was a very smart, charming, and cool young man, he was also one of the clumsiest people of all time. Lelouch's best friend, Suzaku Kururugi, was sick of his antics. Lelouch had cost Suzaku a lot of cars over the years. Suzaku was patient at first, but at this point, he couldn't stand Lelouch or his bad driving. During the past month, Lelouch had ruined two of Suzaku's cars. Both were broken by mistakes, but they weren't exactly the most understandable of mistakes. The first car of the month accidentally fell into a river and the other car landed in a volcano. Suzaku was ticked off at Lelouch and insisted that he pay him back for those two cars as well as give him money to get a new car.

Lelouch paced around his living room while wondering what he should do. If he didn't pay Suzaku the money, he could lose his relationship with his best friend and if he paid Suzaku, he'd lose a bunch of money that he had big plans for. C. C. saw Lelouch and asked, "Are you okay?"

Lelouch said, "I'm usually superior to the concept of being okay, but this is an exception to that. I'm afraid that I've pushed Suzaku's patience too much. I might lose him. Don't get me wrong. His obsession with being responsible and following rules does get annoying, but he's a nice and cool guy."

C. C. replied, "The solution to your problem is clear: Pay him the money."

Lelouch responded, "My dilemma is complex. This is crazy levels of dilemma."

C. C. said, "You have plenty of money, so why is this an issue?"

Lelouch replied, "I have something that I want to buy, something expensive."

C. C. asked, "Care to tell me what it is?"

Lelouch said, "Not really." Lelouch sat down and moped around.

C. C. gently hugged Lelouch and asked, "Are you okay?"

Lelouch said, "More or less. Don't worry about me. I just need to do some thinking while making overdramatic faces." Lelouch got out a mirror and started posing.

C. C. stood up and said, "I'm going to do some shopping. I'll be back in a few hours."

Lelouch replied, "Okie dokie."

C. C. folded her arms and said, "I was expecting a better goodbye than that."

Lelouch replied, "I love you."

C. C. responded, "I love you too." She kissed Lelouch and walked out.

Lelouch was feeling confused and he wanted to do something that would get mind off of his jumbled feelings. He dug around the closet and accidentally ripped a few board games in half. He grabbed a kite and decided to use it.

Lelouch went outside. The wind was rising, so Lelouch got out his kite and watched it go up in the air. He said, "Oh crap, the kite's flying away."

Suddenly, the kite returned, but something else returned too. Mary Poppins appeared on the kite. Lelouch saw her and asked, "Who the heck are you?"

Mary Poppins said, "I'm Mary Poppins and you seem to be the prince of improper greetings."

Lelouch asked, "Improper greetings? You're the one who has rude entrances. You suddenly appeared on my kite."

Mary replied, "No need to doddle on about how nice my entrance is. There is work to take care of?"

The thought of doing work was an absurd thought for the immature Lelouch. Lelouch said, "Work isn't something that I'm fond of. I'm a different type of dude."

Mary asked, "The type of dude that thinks goofing around and making obscure references is charming?"

Lelouch said, "Speaking of obscurity, have you ever seen Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville? It's a really good show about a human girl, named Kate, and her dog, Magic, trying to save the Pocketville Princess from the evil Eva."

Mary replied, "That's cute and all, but we don't have time for you to randomly bring up things that you like."

Lelouch asked, "Have you ever seen one of Emily Blunt's films?"

Mary said, "I've seen them all. She's the best actress out there."

Lelouch replied, "My heart rises, like the wind, when I hear her voice." Lelouch and Mary high-fived.

Mary said, "I hope that you're not going to ask how I know who you are or how I flew on a kite."

Lelouch replied, "Mary Poppins, I have been in crossovers with the weirdest stuff imaginable. I've been in like twenty Batman crossovers, I've helped Inspector Gadget, I fought Fisher Biskit, I had a magical fight with Grindelwald, and I defeated the Shredder. You're like the Captain of the Normal Patrol, compared to the weirdos that I've met."

Mary had come to help Lelouch, but she was starting to regret it and it was hard to blame her. Lelouch seemed to be the most eccentric person that she had ever met. She was unaware that Lelouch was actually an incredibly awesome character who was being poorly represented by a eccentric writer Mary used her umbrella to tap Lelouch on the head.

Lelouch whined, "Ow, why the heck did you do that?"

Mary asked, "Must you use such language? I'm a proper person and I don't like it when people use bad words when they're too lazy to come up with anything witty to say."

Lelouch replied, "Hey, I'm the prince of wit."

Mary said, "Only brag when you have something honest to say."

Lelouch replied, "But I'm the prince of lies."

Mary jokingly said, "What a flattering way to describe yourself."

Lelouch asked, "What do you want?"

Mary said, "To help you."

Lelouch asked, "Help me? It seems like your goal is to make cheap jokes."

Mary replied, "Some offense intended, but the only one who's making cheap jokes is you. I've seen ripoff Disney films that are funnier than you."

Lelouch responded, "It's not my fault. I drove my friendship off a cliff, because I keep accidentally breaking his cars."

Mary smiled and said, "Amusing, you seem to have quite the messy life. Thankfully, I'm an expert at taking people's broken lives and building a fresh, new one."

Lelouch jokingly asked, "Can we build it?"

Mary said, "Stop it with the jokes."

Lelouch and Mary walked into Lelouch's house. Mary asked, "Shall I make us some tea?"

Lelouch said, "If you have a magic coffee making machine, because I don't have any tea here."

Mary replied, "What an indecent home you have."

Lelouch responded, "Hey, I don't need fashion tips."

Mary replied, "Actually you do. However, this isn't about your lack of fancy clothes or your improper and messy home. It's about you having friendship problems."

Lelouch stuck his hands in the air and responded, "Don't word it like that. You're making me sound like a My Little Pony character. Suzaku's not going to be friend anymore, if I don't pay him the money."

Mary replied, "Then stop embracing your wallet and give your friend the cash."

Lelouch said, "It's more complicated than that. There's an item, an important one, that I need to get. I need to hold on to the money, so I can buy it."

Mary asked, "What is this precious item that you speak of?"

Lelouch explained, "My girlfriend, C. C., has been wanting this fancy necklace that's silver. It costs a ton of money. I'm not sure what I should spend the money on. Should I save my friendship with my best friend or make my girlfriend happy?"

Mary replied, "I can help you with that problem."

Lelouch asked, "How?"

Mary jumped onto Lelouch's table and sang, "When you need a special gift, what you really need is magic. Not having it is tragic, so don't be a prick, or I won't reveal my magic trick. Frankly your mind is sick, this is a problem that can't disappear with a lick, thankfully I have a knick for magic tricks, so I'll help you with this Rick." Mary was using her magic to make a silver necklace during the song, but grumpy Lelouch was too distracted by the confusing singing.

Lelouch asked, "What's up with the singing?"

Mary said, "It's a fancy and eloquent way of expressing myself and since this place is lacking in anything fancy, I thought I'd teach you how it's done." She put a beautiful and highly decorated silver necklace in Lelouch's hands and said, "Give that to your best girlfriend and give the money to your best friend."

Lelouch replied, "Thank you Mary Poppins. You're cooler than I thought you'd be."

Lelouch drove to Suzaku's house and knocked on the door. Suzaku open the door and sighed at Lelouch. He said, "Hi Lelouch. What's going on?"

Lelouch handed Suzaku an envelope and said, "Check out the gift I got you."

Suzaku wasn't expecting Lelouch to actually give him the money, so he had a grumpy look on his face while grabbing and opening the envelope. He saw that there was tons of money in the envelope, so he said, "I'm pleasantly surprised."

Lelouch replied, "It was worth it, because you're my best friend." Lelouch and Suzaku hugged each other. Lelouch said, "I doubt that I'll get to drive your next car."

Suzaku replied, "If you learn to drive carefully, I might let you take the next car for a drive."

Lelouch went back to his house. He looked around his house and saw C. C. He walked up to her and said, "I worked out my friendship problems with Suzaku."

C. C. replied, "I'm glad about that."

Lelouch said, "I have a gift for you." He put the silver necklace into her hands.

C. C. replied, "Wow, what a beautiful gift. Did you get me that necklace, from the jewelry store, that I wanted?"

Lelouch said, "No, an old friend made it."

C. C. replied, "That old friend has a lot of new tricks." She looked over at Lelouch and said, "Your heart is the same, old, wonderful thing I fell in love with." She kissed Lelouch.

Lelouch walked to the window and waved out. Mary Poppins floated outside and waved to Lelouch. C. C. was surprised by what she was saying, but she waved too. Lelouch was thankful to Mary Poppins for giving his life the magic it needed. Lelouch didn't know if he and C. C. would see Mary Poppins again, but he knew that her magic will keep on rising.


End file.
